It is known to arrange insulating devices between a vehicle body and a fender in order to seal off or insulate a drive region of the vehicle, for example an engine compartment or a wheel housing with respect to a passenger compartment of the vehicle against noise and moisture. Publication DE 10 2011 118 889 A1, which appears to form the closest prior art, describes a combination in a motor vehicle with a noise insulator covering. The noise insulator covering is pressed in behind a vehicle tire between a bodywork section region and the fender against a travelling direction of the vehicle and laterally supports itself along its longitudinal extension on both.
At least one object is to provide a vehicle whose passenger compartment is insulated against noises and/or moisture from a drive region in a functionally secure manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.